Vers la Lumière
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Le jour où Théo s'est véritablement comporté en paladin. Après avoir sauvé Elliana, il la guida sur le chemin de la Lumière. C'était avant la petite fille… (OS / OC)


_Bonjour !_

 _Cet OS est parti d'un constat tout simple et très personnel : l'orage m'a toujours foutu un peu la trouille. Mais maintenant, à chaque fois que j'entends le tonnerre gronder au loin et que j'aperçois un éclair, je me contente de sourire et de lâcher : "Tiens ! C'est Théo."_

 _Je crois que grâce à Aventures, je n'ai plus peur de l'orage. C'est tout simple, tout bête, mais je trouve ça super. Cette série a des tas d'impacts sur pleins de gens différents, et sur moi, il a entre autres eu celui-ci. C'est génial._

 _Bref, c'était simplement l'idée de base pour l'OS, après j'ai développé un peu sur d'autres sujets pour meubler, on va dire. ^^' J'espère que ça ne vous apparaîtra pas trop comme du fanatisme religieux, c'est absolument pas le but ! XD_

 _Merci de votre passage et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _À l'exception d'Elliana, l_ _'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Vers la Lumière**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ce fut une campagne désertée de toute présence humaine qui accueillit les quatre Aventuriers au sortir de la forêt profonde dans laquelle ils progressaient péniblement depuis plusieurs jours. La majestueuse louve blanche qui trottait fièrement devant eux leva le museau dans sa marche, sans déceler de danger aux alentours. Rassurée, elle tendit l'oreille et poursuivit son bout de chemin en entendant les pas de ses compagnons. Dans son dos, les deux chevaux avançaient paisiblement. Le destrier de l'inquisiteur ouvrait la marche, monté par son maître ainsi que l'archer. Le cheval des Enfers devait quant à lui supporter le double poids du nain et du demi-diable, tâche éreintante dont il s'était néanmoins toujours acquitté sans protester.

Trois des quatre compagnons s'interrogeaient sur l'absence des paysans et des cultivateurs. Les champs qu'ils traversaient étaient déserts. La matinée était déjà pourtant bien avancée et il faisait un temps radieux : était-il normal que des agriculteurs abandonnent ainsi leur récolte ? Seul Théo se souvenait de la raison, qu'il ne tarda pas à rappeler à ses amis en écoutant d'une oreille distraite leurs interrogations.

 **« Vous savez bien quel jour on est. »** lâcha-t-il en leur désignant du menton la bourgade toute proche, d'où ils voyaient dépasser la pointe du clocher d'un édifice religieux. **« Cérémonial oblige… »**

 **« Oh, c'est vrai que l'Église de la Lumière organisait une grande journée de prière, aujourd'hui. »** percuta Grunlek, avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire moqueur, se doutant de la réponse de son ami : **« Tu veux qu'on fasse un détour pour que tu puisses y assister ? »**

 **« Je m'en passerai, merci bien. »** bougonna Théo avec mauvaise humeur.

Le voile sombre qui passa sur son visage découragea les autres à creuser davantage le sujet, et un silence lourd tomba sur leur groupe tandis qu'ils poursuivaient sans se diriger vers le village. Dans la campagne, seuls résonnaient quelques chants d'oiseaux lointains et les claquements de sabots de Lumière et de Brasier sur les pavés grossièrement taillés de la route qu'ils empruntaient. Chacun lança un bref coup d'œil à la petite ville, sans pour autant regretter qu'ils ne s'y arrêtent pas. Leur dernière nuit en forêt s'était déroulée à son orée, et ils avaient pu se reposer correctement. La journée de voyage ne faisait que commencer, il était évident qu'ils ne demeureraient pas ici pour passer la nuit. Non pas qu'ils y seraient mal accueillis : ils étaient déjà venus dans les parages et tout s'était relativement bien déroulé, pour une fois. Simplement, ils n'avaient guère envie de s'attarder, souhaitant parvenir à leur destination le plus tôt possible. Après tout, ils avaient déjà plusieurs semaines de trajet derrière eux.

Alors qu'ils contournaient le village, Théo sentit un poids léger et volatile peser un instant sur son épaule : la main de Shin, qu'il y avait apposée quelques secondes.

 **« Tu te rappelles d'Elliana ? »**

 **« Bien sûr. »**

La réponse assurée du paladin déconcerta Shin, qui resta muet quelques secondes. Dire que Théo mettait toujours plusieurs heures, parfois même des jours entiers, pour se rappeler correctement des prénoms de ceux qui les accompagnaient occasionnellement ! Lorsqu'ils avaient été à Lyzandr, jamais il n'avait réussi à se souvenir du nom de Shaëdan. Ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir répété, pourtant ! Mais rien à faire. Peut-être était-ce différent ici parce qu'Elliana n'était encore qu'une petite fille lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré, quelques années plus tôt… Shin se retint de pouffer à cette idée, et poursuivit doucement :

 **« Elle doit avoir bien grandi. On aurait pu passer la voir. »**

 **« Peuh. C'était qu'une gamine, elle doit même pas se souvenir de nous. »**

 **« De nous, peut-être pas, mais de toi, sûrement. »**

 **« Ça oublie vite, les mômes, à cet âge-là. »**

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau secoua la tête sous sa capuche et n'insista pas. Théo ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi peu désireux de s'attacher aux personnes qu'ils croisaient. En ce point, ils étaient bien différents, tous les deux. Shin avait beau avoir fréquenté un nombre de femmes impressionnant, il aimait chacune d'elle avec sincérité et ne manquait pas d'aller les retrouver dès lors que leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau au fil de leurs aventures. Quant à Théo, lorsqu'il éprouvait le moindre intérêt pour qui que ce soit, c'était parce qu'il pouvait lui être utile. Ou bien parce qu'il comptait le tuer. Sa nature d'inquisiteur ne transpirait jamais autant que lorsqu'il avait des contacts sociaux avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses compagnons habituels. L'aura de menace qui planait constamment autour de lui depuis qu'il s'était fait posséder par la Mort n'aidait pas non plus.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Elliana, Théo avait semblé différent. Ni Grunlek, ni Shin, ni Bob ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi calme et attentif, aussi patient et compréhensif. Ce jour-là, ils avaient eu l'une des rares occasions de pouvoir discerner le véritable paladin qui l'habitait.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Ouais, ça va, c'est bon. Je ne me retourne pas, mais je sens vos regards dans mon dos. Vous êtes en train de m'observer, et vous pensez à la même chose, tous les trois. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, moi aussi. Bah non, j'ai pas oublié Elliana, évidemment. Mais tout ça, c'était avant la petite fille._

 _Quand je l'ai cognée avec le bouclier, j'ai réalisé un truc : la petite fille, ça aurait pu être Elliana._

 _Comment vous voulez que je puisse la regarder en face maintenant ? C'est pour ça que je me tue à vous répéter qu'elle est pas morte, bordel. Vous croyez que je le sais pas, que cette gamine était innocente et qu'elle avait rien demandé à personne ?_

 _Tout ce que j'ai fait ensuite, attaquer ceux qui avaient rien fait, chercher toujours les conflits, tuer ceux qui me faisaient chier et envoyer au diable mon sens de l'honneur et de la justice, c'était simplement pour fuir, ne plus y penser. Trouver d'autres trucs à me reprocher. D'autres trucs que… ça._

 _Oublier que si ça avait été Elliana devant mon bouclier, j'aurais pas hésité non plus. Oublier qu'elle aurait fermé les yeux et m'aurait aveuglément fait confiance, comme l'a fait la petite fille._

 _Comme elle l'a fait quand je l'ai mené vers la Lumière._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Cinq ans plus tôt…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Quatre voyageurs entrèrent en ville, fourbus et ruisselants d'eau. La lourde pluie qui s'était mise à tomber en fin d'après-midi semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer. Si le nain était assez mal en point et que le mage grommelait dans sa barbe, l'archer et le paladin paraissaient en revanche d'humeur tout à fait correcte. La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Ils parcouraient les rues désertées à la recherche de l'auberge du village, lorsqu'un bruit de sanglots proche fit s'arrêter l'homme encapuchonné. Il en avertit ses amis, et après un court palabre, ils décidèrent d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait malgré leur fatigue. Bifurquant dans une ruelle adjacente, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois voyous mal famés en train d'asticoter une jeune demoiselle. Sans hésitation aucune, la bataille s'engagea.

Alors que l'un de leurs ennemis avait saisi la fillette par le bras et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir avec elle en la traînant de force à sa suite, le paladin s'interposa, lui bloquant le passage de toute sa stature. Il le mit rapidement hors d'état de nuire après un bref combat. Pendant ce temps, ses compagnons s'occupèrent des deux autres malotrus.

Lorsque Shin, Grunlek et Bob se retournèrent vers Théo, celui-ci affichait une expression confuse et indécise, une petite fille terrorisée agrippée à son cou.

 **« Ça va, c'est bon, c'est fini. Tu peux me lâcher. »** marmonna-t-il.

L'enfant obéit, intimidée. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant son geste et baissa vivement la tête en se tordant les mains de gêne.

 **« Pa… Pardonnez-moi, Messire… Je… »** bégaya-t-elle.

Théo la surplombait en haussant un sourcil, lui jetant un coup d'œil circonspect qu'elle ne vit pas. Ses amis se rapprochèrent de leur étonnant duo et ce fut Grunlek qui se chargea de la suite de la conversation. Le malaise que provoquait toujours son membre mécanique était contrebalancé par le fait que sa taille de nain le plaçait naturellement à la même hauteur que la fille.

 **« Calme-toi, petite, tout va bien. »** la rassura-t-il en déposant sa main humaine sur son épaule en une étreinte réconfortante. **« Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »**

 **« Elli… Elliana, Monsieur le Nain. »** bredouilla-t-elle. **« Je… Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée… »**

 **« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »** demanda Grunlek, qui ne comprenait pas.

 **« Vous vous êtes battus à cause de moi… »**

 **« Nous t'avons protégé, fillette. »** intervint Bob de sa voix de stentor tout en repoussant en arrière d'un geste agacé quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui dégoulinaient sur le torse. **« Ces trois lascars n'étaient que de piètres adversaires, n'aie crainte. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à d'autres ennemis plus redoutables. »**

 **« Tu es toute seule ? Il n'y avait personne pour t'accompagner ? »** s'inquiéta le nain d'un ton paternel. **« C'est dangereux de se promener dehors la nuit pour une petite fille comme toi, tu sais. »**

Elliana secoua la tête. Seul Théo fut capable de discerner une larme discrète rouler sur sa joue en se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie, juste avant que les cheveux châtains emmêlés de la fillette ne viennent cacher une partie de son visage. Le paladin étudia un peu mieux son accoutrement et réalisa qu'elle marchait pieds nus et que ses vêtements étaient salis et déchirés par endroits.

 **« N-Non… Il n'y a que moi. »** souffla faiblement Elliana.

Face aux quatre regards interrogateurs braqués sur elle, la petite fille prit peur et recula en tremblant.

 **« Merci… »**

Elle se retourna vivement et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, disparaissant dans les ténèbres. Perplexes, les Aventuriers finirent par gagner l'auberge, où ils payèrent une chambre et s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits, trempés et épuisés. Au dehors, la pluie redoubla et de violents grondements résonnèrent sourdement au loin, accompagnés d'éclairs crépitants qui illuminaient fugacement les cieux obscurs.

 **« Y'a un de tes collègues du coin qui s'éclate, on dirait… »** lâcha moqueusement Bob d'un ton pâteux à l'intention de Théo, peu avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous dans le sommeil.

Le paladin de la Lumière leva les yeux au ciel dans le noir de leur chambre, avant de fermer les paupières à son tour. Ses rêves furent hantés par le spectre flou d'une fillette aux cheveux châtains, cette nuit-là. Juste avant de se réveiller, il l'aperçut souriante, auréolée d'une grande lueur.

 **« J'ai un truc à faire avant de quitter la ville. »** annonça-t-il à ses amis après qu'ils se soient levés. **« Si vous pouviez me laisser, genre… Une heure, ça devrait suffire. »**

Shin, Grunlek et Bob échangèrent un rapide regard avant d'accepter d'un même hochement de tête. Ils laissèrent partir Théo tout seul, mais le suivirent de loin, histoire de garder un œil sur lui au cas où il rencontrerait des problèmes et curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien avoir à faire le paladin. Celui-ci erra dans le petit village durant de longues minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Il s'arrêta enfin à l'abri d'un petit porche dissimulé au fond d'un cul de sac. Là, entre deux tonneaux dont l'un était éventré, se terrait Elliana, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante et encore trempée de l'averse de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'inquisiteur de la Lumière s'avancer vers elle, elle voulut se reculer. Mais elle était prise au piège.

Théo s'avança de quelques pas dans l'impasse. Laissant plusieurs mètres entre elle et lui, il posa un genou à terre de manière à se retrouver à sa hauteur. La gamine de dix ans le fixa de ses grands yeux clairs.

 **« Je crois savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. L'épidémie qui a touché cette région… Tes parents en sont morts. Pas vrai ? Et depuis tu es toute seule et tu essayes de survivre comme tu peux. »**

Shin, dont l'ouïe était la plus fine, rapportait à ses deux acolytes les propos de Théo. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau était sidéré, non pas de ce qu'il entendait, mais du ton doux et apaisant avec lequel son ami prononçait ses phrases. Jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu s'adresser ainsi à quiconque.

 **« Il n'y a personne qui peut t'aider. Et toi tu te bats. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »** murmura Théo d'un ton soucieux. **« Elliana, dis-moi… »**

 **« Ils sont partis… Quand j'avais huit ans. »** bredouilla la fillette au terme d'un long silence.

 **« Et quel âge tu as aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Dix… »**

 **« Deux ans. »** prononça lentement le paladin. **« Elliana, tu as dormi cette nuit ? »**

Elle secoua la tête.

 **« Et les nuits d'avant ? »**

Elle hésita, acquiesça sans avoir l'air trop sûre d'elle. Sans doute n'avait-elle pu grapiller que quelques heures de sommeil par-ci, par-là, à en croire les traits tirés de son visage et ses yeux cernés, brillants de fatigue.

 **« Pourquoi pas cette nuit ? »**

 **« J'ai… J'ai peur de l'orage. Papa et Maman disaient que c'était la Lumière qui punissait. C'est pas ma faute si je suis toute seule… Je veux pas être punie… »**

Elliana éclata en sanglots, toujours recroquevillée dans son coin entre ses deux barils, cachant son visage dans ses paumes. Théo bougea, s'avança un petit peu, et la fillette ne réagit pas.

 **« Elliana, tes parents, ils parlaient souvent de la Lumière ? »**

 **« O-Oui… Mais je ne comprenais pas… »**

Théo lui montra l'étoile dorée incrustée sur le torse de son armure, caressant le relief du motif du bout de ses doigts.

 **« Je suis Théo de Silverberg, un paladin de la Lumière. Et il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes de la Lumière, ici. Il y a des gens qui peuvent s'occuper de toi dans ce village. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester toute seule, Elliana. Je sais que c'est dur. »**

 **« Après que Papa et Maman sont partis… C'est comme si plus personne ne me voyait… »** articula difficilement la petite fille d'une voix étouffée par ses pleurs.

Ses yeux inondés de larmes étaient rivés sur Théo, qui lui tendit doucement une main, l'invitant à quitter sa cachette.

 **« Viens avec moi. Je vais t'emmener les voir. La Lumière peut réunir les gens, ce sera comme une grande nouvelle famille pour toi. Et, tu sais quoi, je vais te montrer un secret. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de l'orage. Tu sais, certains paladins de la Lumière peuvent faire des choses spéciales. Regarde. »**

De la paume de Théo jaillirent de minuscules étincelles, qui crépitèrent un instant autour de ses doigts avant de s'évanouir comme par magie. La fillette écarquilla les yeux, et son regard scintilla. Shin reporta l'action de l'inquisiteur à ses compagnons. Bob soupira en se tenant le front dans la main, hésitant entre la lassitude et l'amusement.

 **« Il a pas fait ça, quand même… »**

 **« Tu vois ? »** sourit le paladin à l'attention d'Elliana. **« Les éclairs, c'est quoi, après tout ? Juste de la Lumière. Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Les éclairs, c'est nous. »**

 **« Et vos amis, ils sont de la Lumière aussi ? »** demanda innocemment la petite fille.

Théo toussota.

 **« Ahem, pas vraiment. Mais ce sont mes amis et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi. Alors, tu viens ? »**

Elliana hésita. Puis accepta la main tendue de Théo.

 **« Je ne veux plus être toute seule. »** murmura-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette.

Puis, alors que le paladin se relevait et qu'ils commençaient à marcher main dans la main en direction de l'église du village, elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea, avec timidité et respect :

 **« Messire Théo… Vous pouvez refaire les étincelles ? »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Retour au présent…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La voix d'un prêtre vieillissant s'élevait avec force, emplissant le chœur lumineux de son engouement. La foule fervente massée sur les bancs de l'église se taisait, paupières closes, plongée dans un silence spirituel. Le religieux conclut sa prière, puis invita d'un signe de tête une jeune novice à sortir des rangs des sœurs pour s'avancer à la lumière et le remplacer derrière le haut pupitre de bois massif.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule face aux fidèles attentifs, prêts à boire ses paroles. Repoussant nerveusement ses fins cheveux châtains derrière ses oreilles, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle accomplissait cet exercice, mais jamais encore elle n'avait dû se soumettre au jugement d'une foule si nombreuse, et elle craignait le moindre faux pas.

 **« En ce jour de clémence et de pitié, puisse la Lumière nous illuminer et guider nos pas le long du chemin qu'Elle éclaire… »**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, la jeune religieuse se sentit s'apaiser, parfaitement en phase avec son élément. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient le vitrail éclatant derrière elle lui chauffaient doucement le dos, comme un encouragement divin. La soie de sa tenue blanche brodée de fils d'or lui caressait la peau. Les hommes et les femmes réunis en face d'elle joignaient leurs mains et baissaient la tête. Tous, ils s'unissaient dans la prière. Elliana ferma à son tour ses yeux clairs pour se recueillir, tout en continuant à leur parler d'une voix douce et pénétrante. Ce discours, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle le préparait, qu'elle en répétait la moindre bribe, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Elle aussi voulait ouvrir son cœur à la Lumière et lui partager ses prières et son amour. Ne plus vivre que par Elle, que pour Elle.

Elle aurait aimé que le paladin qui lui avait ouvert cette voie soit là aujourd'hui, présent à ses côtés.

Elle rejetait cette idée égoïste qui n'était pas digne de la Lumière, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aurait aimé l'entendre dire qu'il était fier d'elle. Comme un père aurait pu prononcer ces paroles pour sa fille.

Théo de Silverberg n'avait pas seulement effacé de son esprit la plus puérile des peurs d'enfants.

Il l'avait sauvée et lui avait offert une seconde famille, un second foyer, une nouvelle vie. En lui octroyant cette renaissance, le paladin avait su captiver son âme. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, avait placé ses pas dans les siens, et avait trouvé grâce à lui le chemin vers la Lumière.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! :-)_

 _À vrai dire il a été un peu étrange à écrire, parfois… ça fait presque bizarre de voir Théo sous cet aspect totalement altruiste et pacifique. (Wahou, ce mec est vraiment un paladin ?) Enfin, ça change un peu. Pour ma part, il a fallu le temps que je m'y habitue, mais ça ne m'as pas déplu, l'espace d'un OS._

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, et… N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis !_

 _Sur ce, bonne journée ou nuit selon le moment où vous lirez ceci, et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! ;-)_


End file.
